


Shell Game

by Eponin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemon fic | Tag for The Pegasus Project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shell Game

"You gave him a _lemon_?"

"Hmmm?" John looked up from the jumper parts he had strewn all over the deck. "What?"

"Colonel Mitchell." Rodney paced, arms weaving wild patterns in the air. "You gave Colonel Mitchell a _lemon_. To threaten me with!"

"You saved the day again, right?"

"Well, yes."

"So it worked."

Rodney frowned. "Yes, but that's not the point. The point is, he might have used it."

John blinked, said slowly, "Colonel Mitchell might have _used a lemon on you_."

"Yes!" Rodney stopped. "Wait, that sounded wrong."

Snickering, John said, "Rodney, you're allergic if you eat citrus, not if you wear it."

"So? I might have gotten some in my mouth! And then where would you be? I'd have been killed by wraith, there'd have been no dialing of the Orii supergate, I'd have been killed by wraith..."

"Rodney," John interrupted the stream of words. "it worked. It's done. Don't worry about it.

It was good to see Rodney acting like Rodney again, all bluster and words, instead of the stuttering he'd managed around Lt. Colonel Carter.

Rodney snorted, spun on his heel. "Don't worry about it, he says," he muttered as he passed out of the shuttle.

John watched him stalk off from the hatch and grinned. _That_ was their Rodney McKay. The disparaging commentary trailed off as Rodney moved out into the hall.

"That was a kind thing you did." Teyla's voice drifted out of the hangar shadows, and John nearly jumped a foot.

"Damn it! Don't do things like that!"

She laughed at him and held out a pair of Athosian fighting sticks. "Are you ready?"

John looked at the parts littering the deck. With his luck, the wraith would attack while the jumper was still out of commission. "I'll meet you."

Teyla smiled and tucked the staves away. She settled on the floor next to the mess of parts. "Which one do you need?"

John pointed and they settled into their usual 'nothing's trying to kill me right now' routine.


End file.
